


Your Hot Classmates Thank You For Helping Them With Their Homework

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [24]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum All Over Us, Cum everywhere, FF4M, Gentle Fdom, Male Nipple Play, Multi, Playing with balls, Reader-Insert, Rewarding You, Slippery Handjob, Spit As Lube, Thanking You, Virgin Guy, classmates - Freeform, double handjob, gwa, reader - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot classmates invited you to their house as they really needed your help with their homework. You did it like no problem, and quick enough, which impressed them. One of the teacher really don't like them so you helping them out means the world to them. Now they want to do something for you in return... and no is not an option :)
Relationships: Female & Female/Male
Series: FDom [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 12





	Your Hot Classmates Thank You For Helping Them With Their Homework

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. if you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

Girl 1: Wait, really? It's done already?

Girl 2: You did it *that* quick for us?

Girl 1: But.. you sure everything's good and we will get good grades for it?

Girl 2: Wow, you're amazing! [Kiss]

Girl 1: [Kiss]

Girl 1: Thank you so much.. 

Girl 2: It really means the world to us because.. you know how this bitch loves to pick on us and stuff.

Girl 1: Yeah, like what her problem is, right?

Girl 2: If we didn't do this homework, she would make *sure* that we don't pass the semester.

Girl 1: And we tried to do it on our own but.. it was just too complicated..

Girl 2: Yeah, I don't even understand how you did it. And it didn't even take you long!

Girl 1: You're the best.

Girl 2: Is there um.. anything we can do to..

Girl 1: Repay you? For this?

Girl 2: I mean like I said, you helping us out means everything to us so..

Girl 1: We wouldn't feel right without giving anything back.

Girl 2: Nah nah, we know you have a good heart, but no.

Girl 1: We *can't* let you go before we do something for you.

Girl 2: You know what? I think I have have a great idea.

Girl 1: What?

Girl 2: Well, think about it.. you know how popular we are, right?

Girl 2: And you know how *all* the boys want us, right?

Girl 1: Right? And?

Girl 2: Why don't we.. give him something really, *really* special?

Girl 2: And something that we love to do anyway?

Girl 1: Wait, what do you mean exactly?

Girl 2: Well, you know.. I was thinking maybe.. a handy? Double handy?

Girl 1: [Chuckle] What?

Girl 2: [Chuckle] Come on, he's pretty cute. I lowkey wanted to do it for him for awhile now.

Girl 1: Wait, are you serious?

Girl 2: [Chuckle] Fuck yeah.. let's do it..

Girl 1: I mean but.. does he want us to do it?

Girl 2: Oh I'm sure he does.. ain't that right?

[Both chuckle]

Girl 1: You want us to jack you off?

Girl 2: Come on, it's no biggie. We know you think we're hot.

Girl 1: The whole school does, you can't be an exception.

Girl 2: What, are you shy or something?

Girl 1: Don't be..

Girl 2: We can help you relax..

Girl 1: Yeah.. and you don't need to do *anything*.

Girl 2: We just wanna thank you for helping us, that's all..

Girl 1: You on this side, me on this side?

Girl 2: Yeah, just like that..

[From now on their voices can be on different sides, left ear for one girl, right ear for the other]

Girl 1: Shh.. everything's okay.. we're just getting more comfortable..

Girl 2: [Chuckle] Yeah.. and don't mind our legs brushing against your boner down there..

Girl 1: We just need to get you hard for us before we take your cock out..

Girl 2: Shh.. it's alright..

Girl 1: Listen, we do this often anyways..

Girl 2: Yeah, we love having fun a lot..

Girl 1: Chances are we would do this even if you *didn't* help us with our homework..

Girl 2: But since you did.. we just *can't* let you go without rewarding you first..

Girl 1: And besides, what are you even nervous for?

Girl 2: Exactly.. we are cool, I promise.. we won't make fun of you or anything..

Girl 1: We don't even care if you bust a nut in like 5 seconds..

Girl 2: This is all about you right now, not us..

Girl 1: Okay? You can trust us..

Girl 2: Mmm.. he's pretty hard already, I can feel it..

Girl 1: [Moan] Oh yeah..

Girl 2: Can we take it out?

Girl 1: Please?

Girl 2: Come on baby..

Girl 1: Just pull his pants down, I think he wants it but he's just too shy to admit it right now..

Girl 2: Mmm is that so? Let's see if you will stop me..

Girl 2: [Taking off his pants]

Girl 1: [Chuckle] It's your first time, isn't it?

Girl 1: That's fine.. we like virgins.

Girl 2: [Gasp] oops, I accidently pulled your underwear down too..

Girl 1: [Chuckle] Shh.. relax.. it's a nice cock..

Girl 2: It's *very* nice actually..

Girl 1: [Moan] Oh fuck.. look how hard he is for us..

Girl 2: Mmm I heard you say you're a virgin but.. when was the last time you came?

Girl 1: [Chuckle] Probably awhile, look at those balls, holy fuck..

Girl 2: [Moan] I can't wait to drain you baby..

Girl 1: Okay, come back up here on the side, before you put your mouth on it.

Girl 2: [Chuckle] who said I was..

Girl 1: [Chuckle] yeah, right. I saw you licking your lips.

Girl 2: [Moan] I couldn't help it..

Girl 1: It does look pretty tasty though..

Girl 1: Maybe we will put our mouths on it next time..

Girl 1: But for now..

Girl 2: [Licking her hand, spitting on it]

Girl 1: Oh yea, get that hand nice and wet for him.. I'll do the same..

Girl 1: [Lick hand and spit on it]

Girl 2: Should I go first?

Girl 1: Yeah, you can start stroking him.. and I'll massage his balls..

Girl 2: I hope you're ready for this baby..

Girl 2: [Let out a moan, gentle handjob sounds from now]

Girl 1: [Moan] Oh yeah.. I love feeling those balls in the palm of my hand..

Girl 1: And I love running my fingers through them.. playing with them..

Girl 2: [Moan] Does it feel good? Yeah?

Girl 2: Do you like the way I'm stroking you gently up and down like this?

Girl 1: [Moan] Don't be afraid to tell us what to do..

Girl 2: [Moan] yeah.. tell me if you want me to go harder or.. if you want us to switch and stuff..

Girl 1: This is all about you cutie..

[Just gentle handjob sounds for a little bit and moans here and there from both girls]

Girl 2: Tell us, how does it feel to be jerked by your two slutty classmates, huh?

Girl 1: I bet you didn't expect this when we invited you over here to help us out, did you..

[Both chuckle]

Girl 2: Let's switch, I wanna feel those balls too for a little bit..

Girl 1: Mmm no problem.. I've been waiting to feel this hard cock in my hand..

Girl 1: Lemme make my hand wet again first..

Girl 1: [Licking and spitting on her hand]

Girl 1: And now..

Girl 1: [Faster, slippery handjob sounds from now on]

Girl 1: [Moan] Oh yeah..

Girl 2: He feels good, doesn't he..

Girl 1: [Moan] Fuck.. I just *love* how hard he is for us..

Girl 2: Mmm.. his balls are so full.. I can tell his load is gonna be big for us..

Girl 1: [Moan] I can't wait..

Girl 1: By the way, I hope you don't mind I'm jerking you off faster than she did..

Girl 2: [Chuckle] He fucking loves it..

Girl 1: [Moan] So good..

[Just slippery handjob sounds for a little bit and moans here and there from both girls]

Girl 2: Hey umm.. have you ever.. played with your nipples before?

Girl 1: Never? Really? Not even once?

Girl 2: Do you mind if we.. play with them too as we stroke you?

Girl 1: It's gonna feel good, we promise.

Girl 2: What? No it's not weird.. you will see.

Girl 1: It's perfectly normal. And it can feel really really good.

Girl 2: a lot of guys don't even know their nipples *can* be stimulated.

Girl 1: Let us show you okay?

Girl 2: I'm just gonna lift your shirt up and..

Girl 1: No, take it off completely. We don't need it anyways.

Girl 2: Put your arms up..

Girl 1: [Moan] Thaat's it..

Girl 2: And now.. I'm just gonna.. stick my tongue out and..

Girl 2: [Licking sounds as she quickly licks his nipples]

Girl 1: [Giggle] See? Feels nice immidiately, right?

Girl 2: Mmm lemme get at the other one too..

Girl 2: [Continue licking sounds for a little bit]

Girl 2: And now how about both at the same time..

Girl 1: Yeah, let me get this side..

[Even faster, slippery handjob sounds continue, licking/sucking sounds at the same time for a little bit]

[Both girls chuckle]

Girl 2: Mmm.. okay girl, give yourself a break down there.. lemme work his cock again..

Girl 1: [Whisper] Do you wanna finish for us?

Girl 2: [Whisper] Yea?

[Both girls giggle]

Girl 1: I'll keep playing with your nipples and let her get you there..

Girl 2: [Spit on hand again]

Girl 2: I'll go really really fast now, okay? 

[Girl 2 - Very fast slippery handjob sounds for a little while & fast breathing/moans, Girl 1 - Just licking/sucking sounds at the same time]

Girl 1: Are you gonna cum for us?

Girl 2: Yeah? You're gonna bust that nut for your sexy, slutty classmates?

Girl 1: [Chuckle] Do it baby.. do it..

Girl 2: Cum all over our hands, legs, cum everywhere..

Girl 1: [Whisper] Make a big fucking mess..

Girl 2: Give it to us baby..

Girl 1: Cum..

Girl 2: Explode..

Girl 1: We want it..

Girl 2: [Moan] We fucking need it..

[Fast slippery handjob for a little bit more as they both moan sexy to help him orgasm]

Girl 1: Oh yeah? It's coming?

Girl 2: I can feel it, I can feel it!

Girl 1: Cum!

Girl 2: Cum!

[They both let out a long moan in response as he shoots everywhere for a little bit]

Girl 2: Oh yeah..

Girl 1: Mmm *fuck* yeah..

[Both chuckle]

Girl 2: What an amazing mess..

Girl 1: [Moan] Such a nice load..

Girl 2: Mmm.. all over our hands and legs..

Girl 1: So nice..

Girl 2: What?

Girl 1: [Chuckle] No no, don't worry, we'll clean this up later..

Girl 2: We don't mind it getting on our sheets and stuff, it's fine..

Girl 1: Afterall, *we* did this.

[Both chuckle]

Girl 2: And once again.. thank you so much for helping us out..

Girl 1: Yeah.. without you, I don't know what we would do..

[Both give him a kiss]

[Both chuckle]

Girl 2: And maybe next week we will ask you for help again..

Girl 1: Only next time.. we will put our mouths on it.. what do you think?

Girl 2: Yeah? [Chuckle]

Girl 1: [Kiss] Can't wait..


End file.
